Ineocent blood
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Batman and the Family Help Team Dragon solve a series of murders .Includes my OC Beth Grayson set a few momths after Bitter memories
1. Chapter 1

Innocent Blood by Marcie Gore chapter 1 an American Dragon Jake Long /Bat-family crossover Rated PG-13 to R Batman helps his old mentor solve a series of cultish murders Disclaimer: DC and Time-Warner own Batman. Disney owns the American Dragon characters. I own Beth.  
A young girl -age 14- walks though Central Park on a chilly autumn afternoon. To the outside world, she seems to not have a care in the world. Most boys would say she s pretty with her brilliant hazel eyes and her chestnut brown hair in a long braid down her back. This is just a mask of normalcy she wears for the world outside her narrow existence. Inside is a storm of emotions that a regular kid her age wouldn t understand. She wants to walk away from the world she s known since she could remember. Every day she hates her life more. She knows the man who makes her call him Dad isn t her family. He s evil personified.  
IF the Clan knew what she and her friends are planning, they d go from huntresses-in-training to their prey. She d never seen it happen but she d heard stories, mostly from the rebel leader Rose AKA Thorn. What she knows scares her to death; but if they succeed it will be worth the risk. Rochelle hears Foot step s behead here Is that you, Rose? Rochelle hears a louder more menacing noise behind her. She prepares to fight when she sees a figure behind her wearing a burgundy uniform with a mask. He looks like a ninja. The person pulls a strange stick out and touches her neck. It leaves two puncture wounds and pooling blood. She gasps and falls to the ground. Before the killer leaves, a mask is placed on the victims head. Her attacker also leaves behind a few long blond hairs. The Poor girl lies by the statue of the White Rabbit undisturbed till the next morning. At 7:30, a woman in her mid 30s is in the park getting some exercise before work. She gasps when she sees Rochelle lying by her left foot. She bends down to see if the girl is indeed dead. Even though she s a trauma nurse at a large hospital, she gasps. She feels like screaming when she feels the cold stiff body of the young girl; but she s a professional, even when she's off duty. She takes a deep breath and calls 911. Something seems familiar about the way this little girl is laid out but it can t be, she says.  
I m in Central Park near the statue of the White Rabbit. I just found the body of a young girl. No, I didn t move her. I have a feeling she s dead and It might be a crime scene VERY good, the dispatcher says. I ll send a police car and an ambulance She says.  
When they arrive one of the first things they do is remove the mask and gloves. The nurse tries not to show emotion when she sees the dragon-shaped Birthmark, the Mark of the Huntsclan. What did this little one do to deserve death?  
What s your name? he asks the nurse.  
Anna NONIUS, she says with a straight face.  
You gotta do better than that, The cop says. Ok. Anna Smith She says.  
The NYPD starts to gather evidence. They put the mask in an evidence bag. They use tweezers to gather the hair. They bag the gloves and put Roeshelle in a body bag.  
I hope she won t remain a Jane Doe, Officer Liza More says I know, another says. Just then, he gets a look at the girl s left palm. Look here before zipping her up, Officer Greer says. The crime scene photographer photographs her palm. Does that look like dragon? Is that a tattoo or birthmark? From the way it looks like she died it might be a clue. Autopsy should show what that mark is. Hopefully, It will Lead to her killer Officer More says as they wait for the medical examiner to arrive After she finishes her shift, the nurse returns to her modest apartment on the west side of the city. She takes her shower and gets ready for bed. Her troubled sleep is intruded upon by voices in her head.  
Well, Well Ashley Williams; or should I call you Dark Nightingale; you ve really gotten yourself into this time. You re supposed to be hiding from them, and now you re in the middle of one of their messes again. Remember what happened to one of your roommates At the Academy? HER Crime was falling for a wizard in training and getting caught with him. They dragged her out of her bunk at midnight, you followed them. You saw them hunt her down like a deer. And dump her body in the water next to the statute of the Little Mermaid. You swore you d never be like them. They decided your place was in the field scouting for marked children but you saw it as a way out. You kept moving from hospital to hospital till they lost track, Maybe it s time to leave again? No, I have to stop them she tells herself.  
Have it your way. It s your neck she finally falls asleep.  
The next morning, Nurse Williams doesn t have to go to work. She takes a walk, avoiding the park. Somehow, she finds herself in Chinatown; the rumored home (or at least training area) of the American Dragon Sworn Enemy of the Huntsclan. Dragons are the protector of the magic world, warriors and diplomats. Hopefully, they ll help if they believe the girl who was murdered was rebelling against the clan and Probably Pro-Magic Creature. When turning on to Canal Street she sees a young blonde girl in a Huntsclan uniform fighting with a dragon. It actually looks like they re play-fighting or sparing. Ashley decides she should follow them. She watches the dragon and slayer duck behind a dumpster. Moments later, two normal-looking teens emerge. The girl is tall, thin, but muscular with blond hair and blue eyes. The boy looks Asian and shorter than average with Black hair with green tips and brown eyes. She s dressed in pink and white, He s in red and blue jeans. They must ve relaxed the off-duty dress code or she goes to the public school and her Master lets her dress like a typical girl her age to not stand out. I had to wear neutral colors, preferably dark she thinks. She follows them to a shop called Canal Street Electronics. It looks deserted except for an elderly man and a Chinese Shar-Pei.  
Yo G! the boy says.  
HI, the blonde girl says.  
So, the old man s his grandpa she says to no one in particular. She knocks on the door.  
Look Alive, Lau Shi. I think we got a costumer! Fu says. He gets over his stool and opens the door. Welcome to Canal Street electronics he says. Something tells me he s not used to being friendly. May I help you? he asks. I may as well get an mp3 player while I m here. Yes sir, I d like an mp3 player... G, I got to ask you something first, Jake says Just a moment ma am, the old man says SORRY G, this business, too Jake says. They go into the back room. G, have you guys comes up with anything on that huntsgirl murdered in England. Nigel, the wizard from there is trying to find out something. All we know right now is her name was Beatrice and she was found near the Round Table in Winchester. The police there haven t figured out how she died, but they said it seems like a vampire if they didn t know better. They act like it couldn t happen. Humans Fu says.  
It sounds like you know more than we do, Young dragon. I suspect it s more than one death, Lau shi says A Serial killer Jake asks Possibly he says Sorry to Interrupt, Ashley says, putting money on the counter. I have something I need to tell you, She says. I heard your conversation. I found a Teenage Girl s body in the park near the statute of the White Rabbit. Was she wearing a mask? Rose asks.  
Yes. a maroon one, Ashley Says. The Police said she had puncture wounds on her Neck. I think I know who, or at least the organization, is behind the murders: The Huntsclan How do you know of the Huntsclan? Grandpa asks.  
I m a member. Technically, She says, showing them her palm. I m a nurse. I ve been hiding under the radar for 15 years . Fu, get the truth potion, G shouts.  
I ll accept that, She says Now drink it down, Fudog says. We have to know whether to trust you. If you are Huntsclan, you re dangerous. She gulps the potion down.  
Now get in this magic cage, Fu says politely.  
She does as told and waits for the potion to kick in.  
An hour later they begin to question her. What s your name? Lau Shi asks Ashley Williams, She says Are you a Nurse GRaNDPA ASKS Yes, ICU at Roosevelt, She says Did you ever work in Maternity? Rose asks.  
Yes, there and several other hospitals. I was transferred to ICU 6 months ago. Are you a member of the Huntsclan? Jake asks.  
I am, technically; but I m DEEP undercover. I hate it. I have never taken a baby from its mother, even if I saw it had the mark. I want out but can t find a way. I always told them I never found a marked baby,

Did you kill the girl? Grandpa asks.  
No, she says, trying to keep an even tone Do you know who did? G asks I Have an Idea. Someone high up in the clan probably ordered it. One of his underlings most likely carried it out She says Unfortunately, that makes sense, Rose says. Yes, Grandpa says.  
There is another dead teenager in England? Ashley asks.  
Yes. YES the victim is a girl, age 15. Code name Tigress, Rose says. I think she was in love with a dragon like Jake And I. Rose shudders. What makes you think she was involved with a dragon? Ashley asks.  
This, She says, bringing out a photo of the victims neck. It has a bright red bite tooth mark but the skin isn t broken, and she had this on her finger, Jake says, showing the, a picture of Silver ring. Didn t you say that was a soul mate ring? He asks G.  
Yes, given by Europe s dragons to their life mate for centuries Laushi says, usually at an older age. But some find their one at earlier age, He says, looking from Jake to Rose.

That and if they find the Magic Being they hunt both it and the huntsperson. Mostly teens and girls I ve heard. The Huntsman, who s my master, has told me several times, She says What s that Tattoo? Jake asks looking at a red brand on her right-hand.  
It s a brand they put on recruits who fall in love with magic creatures. The palm with the hunts' mark is also cut severely to show they aren t worthy of the mark. The other brands are T for Treason and a Heart with blood dripping from it, Rose says. That was what you were afraid of? Jake asks The Academy in New York Isn t the only one I went to. I went to one in the outback of Australia. Besides having Local hunts trainees, it s known as a correction Academy for problem students, from all over. I was sent there after The Equinox hunt. It was great. The kids there were great. Lots of them like me who no longer want to harm Magic Creatures or never did in the first place. At least he hasn t found out it wasn t an accident when you got away from me. I couldn t hurt you after I saw your human form. Despite my tough girl act, I m not sure could ever really take a life, Rose says.  
I know that. Since the hunt, I suspected pretty soon after I met you, He says. Even if I didn t know the Huntsgirl was You, Rose Sometimes, when I was fighting you It was more like Flirting. I think you were flirting too. Even though you liked Rose, you certainly flirted With Thorn, Rose laughs.  
I get it. You both flirted. Don t go T.M.I on me, Fu Dog says Let s get back on the subject Grandpa yells Yes, Sir, Arthur Spud P. Spudinski walks in the store With Patricia Ann Carter Aka Trixie. What's going on? Spud asks There s been two Huntsgirl Murders. One in The united Kingdom, one here in Central Park, G says.

Does Miss Thang Know? Trixie asks.  
I m right here, Rose says. Sorry, didn t see you. You know I mean that in a friendly way. Trixie says.  
Yes, Rose says, I did know the girl in the park; she was a rebel, she was my sister in Arms. Look at this, G says, showing her the brand on her palm. Rose sighs. I wonder what her 'Crime' was. Rose asks as she stares at the bleeding heart brand. Moments later, Jake s 8 year-old sister, Hailey, comes into the store. Jake, there s been a murder in the park, she screams. We know, Fu says. I think I knew the girl, Hailey says, showing them the paper with crime scene photos.  
How, Jake asks, trying to keep the bloody Photos away from her young eyes.  
How, Rose Asks Her codename was Thunder. She helped me fight off the clan a couple of times. The last time, one of them had a club inches from my head when she 'accidentally' tripped him. looks like she got caught. Hailey sighs, looking at the picture. That was Thunder. She starts tearing up. They wouldn t have killed her if she d not tried to save me. She d be alive, She says.  
NO, Hailey, Rose says. She would ve preferred to die protecting, not killing, I d think. Rose says.  
She shouldn t have had to die, Hailey says No, she shouldn t have, Jake agrees.  
We will get justice for her, Grandpa says.  
How? This is the Huntsclan. They re too secretive. The police will have a hard time connecting them, Rose says.  
I know a man who can fight secret with secret, Grandpa says.


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent Blood Chapter 2 by Marcie Gore Nightwing and Robin have always thought Batman s tales of intelligent humane magic beings, and the clan of evil hunters intent on destroying them as well, as the idea that they might someday battle on the behalf of the magical world, were just their mentor s idea of fairy tales. Today they find out the truth. Set not long after Bitter memories. BTW, in my universe, Tim is still Robin and Cassandra is still Batgirl. Why? Because I like it that way, even if Tim s usually older than Robin. Having Cassandra AS Batgirl Works with Story, I think. Lian is still alive and well in this verse, which you probably know if you follow the Bethverse But whosoever shall offend one of these little ones that believe in me, it was better for him that a millstone was hanged about his neck, and that he were drowned in the depth of the sea. -Matthew 18:6.  
In Bludhaven, Nightwing, the first Robin and oldest adopted son of Batman, is on patrol. So far, it s been quiet. The worst thing tonight was attempted mugging which he interrupted about 9: 00 P. M.  
He s sitting on the roof of a warehouse thinking of going home when he sees something across the street. He swings gracefully thorough the night sky, He lands in front of Magic World Bookstore. So much for going home early, Nightwing says when he sees a trail of blood leading to a trash bin behind the store. He turns on his night vision lens in his mask to examine the scene further. Another murder, he sighs He takes a Look at the body. It s dressed in a dark green sweatshirt and Blue jeans and appears to be female. He removes the mask.  
Yes, she s a female with long red hair; eyes closed; she doesn t look much older than Beth, maybe 14 at the oldest. He removes the gloves. She s wearing gloves and not a coat. Odd. What are these marks on both her hands? A Chinese dragon on her Left hand and down her wrist. Her Right hand has a black T and a red heart with tears like blood coming out of it, He says. Since the marks may be Important, he photographs them. Besides the marks, the only thing that seems unusual on her is a gash on her neck. He photographs it too. He bags the evidence and gloves he used according to police procedure then changes into civilian clothes and calls in the death. This is Detective 2nd grade Richard Grayson. I just found a body in a dumpster behind Magic World Book store on 12th street. I was on my way home from Picking up a few Things for my wife When I found the body of a teenage Girl. I already found some evidence, he says. Luckily, for Dick, the arriving officer is Sergeant Amy Rorhurbach, his former training officer who knows his secret. Dick I ve been to your house. This area of town is miles away from your home. Nightwing found this girl, didn t he? Amy asks. He nods.  
In Gotham, Batman is also In the midst of his nightly patrol. He just interrupted two drug deals and intercepted a shipment of Heroin from the Far East plus the usual muggings and rapes. It s just a typical night in the life of the caped crusader, so far.  
Robin, head to the old section of the city, Batman Commands. If it s calm there, we might call it a night. You mean the area near Jason Blood s Shop? He asks. Yes, Batman Says. Any problem with that? No Sir; Just its Batgirl s Sector, He says. He hears a sound from his radio.  
Planning to make Kissy face with Cassie? Oracle asks. The young hero just blushes. When they get there, they find Batgirl. The young crime fighter looks ashamed. Look at this, she says, voice trembling. She s starting to sound like she did when she first learned to talk. She holds up a martial arts weapon with blood on it.  
HIS. she says angrily Who s? Robin asks.  
David Cain s, Cassandra says.  
As they ponder this, Cassandra notices a leg sticking out of a rain gutter. The three of them pull the body out carefully. A female looks Asian and appears to be about seventeen. She also appears to be pregnant. Stuck down further in the rain gutter is a mask. That mask reminds me of me of something one of my instructors told me, he tells his partners. I want to get a good look at the palms of this girl s hands. Batman shines a light on both of her palms. The left hand has a Chinese dragon on it. The right hand has a tattoo of a heart with drops of blood and black B.  
If the marks and mask are connected, why would David Cain be involved if he is? The people this seems to point to usually do their own dirty work, Batman says. We need to call Gordon, but I want to do the autopsy myself. Jim Gordon arrives a few minutes later. Another Jane Doe? Jim asks.  
So far, Batman says. I want to do her autopsy. I think this girl s death is related to a secret society that one of my mentors fought against. What Society? Jim asks. You wouldn t have heard of it and you d think I was insane if I told you what they believe, Batman says. You may do it with a trained doctor of your choice by your side, but you have to return the result to the DA if a viable suspect is found. The fact you re still alive after all these years leads me to assume you have a doctor who knows your Identity, Bruce, Jim says. I Agree to the conditions, Batman says reluctantly. By the way, Jim, I may need to go to New York City to tell my mentor what I found. This case may concern him. At seven the next morning with just a little sleep, Batman is standing over the body of the young Jane Doe with Dr. Tompkins.  
Did you find someone to handle the clinic, Batman asks Yes. Thank you, my assistant. she says So far, nothing looks amiss besides low blood volume. I d say she died of blood loss from a severed artery in her neck, she says. You said you thought she was Pregnant. Finding out for sure and the age of the fetus could make the difference been the killer being charged with one or two murders if he s caught, of course she says.

Batman just nods.  
They check the womb. Yes, she was pregnant, Dr. Tompkins says. Approximately 7 months. A girl. What would make someone go after a girl who s pregnant; the father of the child? Normally I d say the father was the Prime suspect, but I don t think this case will be that clear cut, He says.  
Later that Day, Bruce receives a call from New York City.  
Hello Bruce, says an elderly voice Bruce hasn t heard from in nearly 25 years.  
Hello Master Lau Shi. Robin looks at Batman strangely when he hears him call someone master.  
I hope you remember the promise you made when you trained under me, Lau Shi says.  
Yes, it was a pact based on honor, he says

It is time for you to honor that vow. You do remember what told you about a group called the Huntsclan and the magic world s centuries old war against them? Yes sir. They ve terrorized your people at least since he Crusades. Now it seems they ve turned against some of their own young. This wouldn t be our problem if some of the victims weren t known to work for us, G says.  
That seems suspiciously like a homicide I encountered last night. Young girl who looked 17. The fact she turned out to be 7 months pregnant makes the case even worse.  
What evidence did you see that leads you to believe the young mother was a Huntsclan student? She has a dragon-shaped birthmark on her left palm, Batman says.

Was there a mask on her? G asks.  
A maroon mask was found under her in the rain gutter, Batman says. Were any other marks found on her? Lau Shi asks. A bleeding heart and a black B. The oddest thing was the fact that someone seems to have forced a Silver ring down her throat, Batman adds.  
It seems this young lady s crime was falling in love with a magical being, most likely a dragon, G says. Yes. They most likely thought or knew the baby was a dragon s offspring, Batman says.  
Did you save genetic material from her child? We have equipment to test it, G says.  
Yes, I did. I will bring it to you to test. The tests may Help clarify who we re looking for or at least narrow the suspects to the Hunts clan and to show motives, He tells Louis. I plan to bring a team of other heroes to assist me. You will need a team. The Huntsclan is worldwide. Is your son going to be part of your team? How do you know about Dick? he asks.  
The same way I know you re Batman. I ve kept tabs on one of my best students, G says.  
ONE? Batman says surprised. YES. My grandson, Jake. He s 14 and the first American Dragon. So your Grandchild did inherit Dragon powers. Did she marry that Jonathon? Susan Kept Tell me he was her destined love. I remember you weren t happy about that, He tells G.  
Yes, as did his younger sister Hayley. No, I wasn t happy for a long but I finally accepted it. The fact that both children have dragon powers helps. Hayley is gifted academically and artistically as well, G says. I heard you have a Granddaughter too. For the first time during the conversation, Bruce smiles at the mention of Beth. Yes, I do. She s 10. Mary Elizabeth Grayson. She s very smart and quite the athlete, like her parents. She is being trained; partly for her safety, partly because she persuaded me to let her train. I hope that you can meet her someday.  
You mentioned soul mates earlier. The fact that Dragons have soul mates is one reason we ve gotten involved. My Grandson Jake seems to have found his true love, a young girl named Rose. She was born with a hunts mark but she has turned her back on the Huntsclan to help subvert their plans, G says. I do believe that even the vilest villain can change, but you ll have to forgive me if I test her honesty, Batman says. I wasn t convinced myself at first, but Rose has shown herself to be loyal to my grandson and Team dragon as Jake calls it, G says.  
Just then, Batman receives another message. Hello Bruce, I want to ask you about a murder I encountered last night. I found a girl about 14 in a trash bin behind the Magic World bookstore. She had strange marks on both palms: Dragon on the left, and a black T and bleeding heart on the right. The autopsy said she died of internal burns and blood loss. Where are you son? Batman asks In my work room in the basement of the house, Dick says. I want to add you to a conversation concerning similar murders in Gotham and New York, He tells him.  
Yes sir, Dick says Lau Shi, this Is Dick Grayson, Also known as Nightwing, Bruce says. I ve heard much about you, young man. It s a pleasure to finally meet you, He says.  
Only believe half of what you heard, both good and bad, sir, DICK says.  
Good. You re humble, Lau Shi says. Lau Shi taught me much of what I know about Martial arts and other things you ll find out about soon, Bruce says.

What do you know about the murders Bruce and I both encountered? Dick asks.  
First, what did your master tell you about a group called Huntsclan? He asks the younger man. He told me a story about dragons fighting an organization that was that was trying to wipe them and other magic creatures off the Earth. He told me the dragons could change into human form at will. I figured it was just a lesson about not judging a book by its cover. I know aliens and some magic beings exist but I ve never seen a dragon, Dick says. Dragons do exist. I m one, as are most of my relatives. You have met at least one Dragon. I remember your daughter s name from a spelling bee my Granddaughter Hayley Long attended. She and your daughter finished first and second, Lau Shi says. Oh, that cute little girl? Dick asks. Yes, G says.  
Back the murder. The two we know about were murdered because they betrayed the Huntsclan, G says. Were any strange marks found on the girl s palms?

A Chinese dragon on the left palm and a bleeding heart and T on the right hand, Dick says.

The Dragon you spoke is the birthmark all Huntsclan members are born with. The Black T symbolizes that the higher up in the Huntsclan think the child committed treason. The bleeding hearts shows that she showed mercy to a magic being. Showing mercy or love to magic being is considered High treason to them. The third mark was found on the girl Bruce found. A B for bestiality, meaning she fell in love with a magic being. Was the girl pregnant that you could tell? WAS a ring found in her throat? No sir. Was the girl you found pregnant, Bruce? Dick asks. Yes, probably 7 months, unfortunately. Dr. Thompkin and I also found a Silver ring in her throat.  
These guys have to be monsters to do that a person, Dick says Do you have the ring? Lau Shi asks. Yes Bruce says. Bring it, he says.  
Excuse me, Fu is being Fu, G says.  
Fu, What did I tell you about Interrupting my phone calls? G says. Just Wanted to talk to Bruce, Fu says.  
Bruce knows you can talk But his son doesn t, G says. Who is Fu? Dick Asks. Lau Shi s animal guardian, Bruce tells him.  
Ok. I can believe that after all I ve heard, He says We need to agree on a team for a mission, Batman says.

The obvious ones are Tim and Cassandra, Dick says.  
I Think Selena will want in on this, Batman says.  
Yes. I almost Pity them when Cassandra and Selena get through with them.

You d be surprised knowing how I felt in the past about Roy Harper, but I think He d Be good for this mission. He did well when we went to the island to rescue Beth, Bruce says. Yes, I always told you Roy worked well with others, at least with the Titans; besides, Beth is like family to him Dick says. The Victims so far have been teens close to Lian s age, Dick says.  
Tim, you in? Dick asks. Of course I m in, I m Robin. Besides, those guys need be stopped and I want in on it! Tim says.  
Cassandra, come out from behind the dinosaur, Batman says. Yes, Batman, she says shyly.  
Are you in on the mission? Dick asks.  
Yes, No one should have to die that way, Cassandra says.  
What did you hear? Batman asks her.  
Most of it. Some strange cult is killing their young members who betrayed them and one of the victims was pregnant. Dragons are real and can change into human form, Cassandra says. Yes. The rest we will learn when we get to New York, Batman says. We leave at dawn, so get some rest. Dick goes upstairs and calls his old friend, Roy. Roy, I have an interesting case for you.

Shoot Buddy, Roy says.  
When Dick gets though explaining the case, the archer s first reaction is You have to be kidding. I wouldn t kid you about kids being murdered and Batman doesn t tease. Dick tells his friend.  
Ok. What Time do I need to be in Gotham so can I can Leave Lian with somebody, Roy asks.  
We leave at dawn, he says. Beth s probably going to be mad at me because it was going to be Family Day tomorrow. Yea. Donna, Lian and I were going to spend the day together too but I think they ll Understand. We had better leave the part out about dragons, though. That will make the kids want to go even more. I know. Beth loves magic creatures. Mermaids and cat people are her favorite. I think I should call Donna. She d kill me if didn t at least tell her about this case. She s Amazon. They live for things like this, Roy says.  
When Dick hangs up, he hears his daughter Beth. I ll be ok with you going on a mission tomorrow, Beth says with a sneaky smile.  
Good. What are you doing out of bed, Ladybug? Dick asks.

I was getting water, she says honestly. They go to Bed and Prepare for tomorrow. End of chapter Two 


	3. Chapter 3

Innocent Blood by Marcie Ann Gore Rated PG13 to R Standard disclaimer applies I don t own anything but Beth, other original characters, and the story. But whosoever shall offend one of these little ones that believe in me, it was better for him that a millstone was hanged about his neck, and that he were drowned in the depth of the sea. -Matthew 18:6.  
The next morning, the heroes assemble. Unknown to them, there are two stowaways.  
Dick is flying the jet when he hears a noise in the back That better not be who I think it is, Roy says Roy, go back there and check. He sees Lian and Beth asleep next to the heroes overnight bags.  
It s just the Kids; just the kids. I thought Lian was home with our neighbors! Roy says, trying to not yell and wake them.  
We re going to have to a talk with our self-rescuing Princesses when they wake up, Dick says; but he can t help but smile.  
Beth becoming more and more like you and Barbara, Bruce says. Is that a compliment or complaint? Dick Asks.  
Both, Bruce replies simply. Even he can t help but smile at the sight of his granddaughter in her Self-Rescuing Princess shirt, Lian next to her in her Shirt. How did they get on board? Wally asks his daughter Iris. I didn t see anything, she says They probably hid in equipment boxes, Jali says. No matter how they got here. I think it s too late to take them back, Dick says. They ll have to observe with Robert and the twins, Bruce says.  
Amazons don t just observe, Robbie says. Robert Troy Long, Donna says. You ll do what adults tell you. Yes, ma am, he says sheepishly.  
Dick receives a communication on the two way radio.  
Short Parts, Do you happen to know our Daughter is? I went to wake her up for breakfast. All I saw at first was Snowflake wondering where her girl went. Then I saw her note.  
I found a note: Dear mom, don t worry. I went with Grandpa, Dad and Uncle Roy to New York to save some dragons and some girls about my age. Please feed Snowflake and let her sleep on my blue coat. I ll be back soon, I m sure. They re the best. Love, Beth. What is your daughter talking about Dragons and girls her age in danger? Barbara asks I had no idea she and Lian were on the plane and there wasn t time to turn back, he says. He tries to explain the case to her; she still looks confused and angry. Please don t worry. She isn t going on the actual mission with us. She s probably going to stay with Bruce s Mentor. He s a grandpa. She ll be ok. Dick reassures his wife She better be there to just observe or you re sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future. the worried mom says Just as they land at a private strip, the girls wake up. Think we re there Yet, Lian? I think I felt us land, Beth asks. I did too, Lian says The girls look at the circle of adults. They try their best innocent looks.  
What are you doing here Girls? Dick asks his daughter and goddaughter.  
We just wanted to help, They say together You can help but you but will not actively engage the enemy, Batman says.  
The girls nod and exit the plane. The heroes walk to Canal Street in regular We go though the back door. We don t know who s there besides Lau Shi, Bruce says when they are greeted by Clark Kent, also known as Superman.  
Hello Clark, I hope you got the information about the case I sent you, Bruce tells his college. Yes. still, this doesn t seem like the kind of case you would normally take. The murders, yes; but not the magic elements, Clark says One of the murders took place in my city. The other was in my son s. I also owe the man we are going to meet a debt. He trained me. I always repay my debts., Bruce explains.  
Clark nods. The door has been left unlocked. He s obviously expecting you, at least. They are greeted by Laushi.  
This is the honorable Luong Lao Shi. Bruce introduces him and bows.  
Hello, Bruce. It is good to see you again, even under these circumstances, Lau shi says. Thank you, Laushi. Bruce replies Would you like Breakfast? I brought enough to feed you all, even the ones with Fast metabolisms, Laushi says. The clerk stared at me. I told her I was expecting family, which in a way is true. I practically emptied the store preparing for your arrival, Grandpa says I m sure the others are hungry; I could eat also. We can discuss the case, Bruce says. It s ready, Grandpa says. They sit down to eat. Jake should be here soon. He s eager to met you and solve these murders. He was going to help Rose create an excuse to leave the hunts lair. I take it her leader is a suspicious man, Nightwing/Dick says. Yes, to say the least, G says. Do you trust her? Batman asks.  
I ve grown to trust her, somewhat. My grandson trusts her with his life, which troubled me at first but she has helped on many missions, He says. Knowing what I know about the Huntsclan and how they treat their young members I wouldn t be surprised HE abused Rose. All of the heroes scowl at this announcement.  
After the heroes finish eating, Superman/Clark insists they help wash the dishes. Some of the guys grumble but do it. With Wally s help, they re finished in no time. Thankfully, none of the dishes are broken.  
As the last glass is put up, Jake and Rose come through the door. Both teens are carrying a huge box. Evidence. There s more where that came from, Rose says, putting down the box.  
I ll help you, Clark says Thank you, Superman. She says Um, you re welcome, Clark says.  
I m observant, Rose says. He just smiles and helps her carry the rest inside.  
For a moment, they look at the strangers in G s living room then say Hello. My name s Rose. No last name for now. Hello, my name s Jake Long. I m Lau Shi s Grandson. Nice to meet you both, Clark says. Bruce pulls Lau Shi aside and says, I know you trust this girl, but I want to make sure she s trustworthy before we go through the boxes. I heard what you said, Rose says. I ll do anything you want me to do to prove you can trust me. Good. Laushi, may I use your Truth potion? the Dark knight asks. Yes you may, I know time is important to you so I ll get the fast acting potion. This will be the second time this week I ve used a truth Potion. Yes Batman mutters. A nurse found the body of one of the victims. She admitted she was a member of the Huntsclan who was hiding from them in plain sight. A nurse? Batman asks. I ll explain later, Grandpa says.  
What is your name? Rose, she says.  
Your full name, Batman insists. My school records say Rose Rhodes; but I doubt it s my real name, she says Why is that? Batman asks.  
I thought I was being raised by the Huntsclan because my parents died soon after I was born; but my dreams revealed I was kidnapped from my real parents practically out of the womb. I think I have a twin sister too. Rose says . Cassandra says she never had a regular life; like me, her voice betrays the pity she has for a young girl raised so much like she was..  
Rose, have you ever taken a life? Batman asks.  
No, sir. I, however, have stolen for them but my conscience started developing. I returned as much I could and I haven t actually stolen much, especially since the American Dragon turned up. she tells Batman If you really are trying to reform, then I congratulate you; and I wish you well, he says.  
I bet you enjoyed the chase from a certain teenaged dragon, Selena says. Rose blushes, and then says Yes. Jake blushes also.  
I thought so, Selena says. Do you think you can remain objective when it comes to time fight the Huntsclan? Batman asks.  
I hope so, Rose says Would you ever purposely harm Jake, Laushi, or any other good magic being? Batman asks. Absolutely not Rose says Now I think we can go through the box of evidence she brought, Batman then says. The first things they find are video tapes and DVDs. Laushi do you have a working VCR? Batman asks. Yes, I run an electronics shop, G says.  
But he never sells ANYTHING, Fu says, laughing.  
I did yesterday, G says.  
That s just because she was there to tell you about the body she found, Fu says. A young girl, G Says. She saved my sister from a hunts jerk Jake says. A motive for murder, Batman remarks Batman puts a random tape in the VCR and adjusts the tracking. They see a young Huntsman fighting a dragon with dark blue and gold coloring. For a while the young dragon seems to winning but the Huntsman sticks his hunts stick in the dragon s underbelly. His prey turns back into a young boy of 13. The killer shows no pity for the young boy he just killed. Instead he slays the dragonmaster, shins him and hollows out his skull.  
The heroes watch in horror. Rose runs to the bathroom, holding her mouth.  
While she s gone, Batman inserts a tape labeled Spring Hunt/Feast 2000. In this, The Clan slays a mermaid and feasts on the fish half, then burns the human half. When the video finishes, most everyone else joins Rose in the bathroom.  
That was sickening; the poor creature was alive and screaming though most of attack, Superman says.  
We were taught pity was for the weak, Rose says sadly.  
You were raised in the ways of the hardcore warrior, Donna says. Even the Amazons show compassion when it s warranted. I was raised to be the next huntsleader. You resisted the lure of the power, and rebelled, Donna remarks, amazed.  
I had a great example, Rose says, smiling.  
Did you, now? Jake says, smirking. Were a participant in this hunt, Rose? Nightwing asks.  
No, I was a small child then. We don t participate in hunts until we re at least 12. I never really wanted to. I used all kinds of things to try to get out of the once-a-season hunts and feasts. ,worked till Halloween of last year. ,on , Ascension Day, I realized I had to at least act like I truly wanted to be like them, Rose explains An hour and half later, Roy says Let s go on to diaries and letters. These videos creep me out. Laushi or I give the orders to the team, but I agree. We ve gathered enough information from the videotapes. Batman says Batman gets out several files labeled Recruit Files: 1980 to 2000. He hands one to every adult in the Room. At this point, the heroes children can t stand it anymore. They head in the main room again.  
Grandpa, I know you said No dangerous stuff, but can we at least help you with the files? Beth asks, looking like a begging cat.  
Well, meow and yes, Dick tells Beth. Do the Rest of you want to help? Yes, we all want to help! Lian says. We didn t come to just watch. Yes, ma am, Roy says; amused at his daughter s determination.  
Batman hands them all a file. Write down any identifying information on the recruits. Some may have living family they can be returned to, family out the clan, even, Batman says. Do you know how you came into the clan? He asks Rose.  
Well, it s complicated. For most of my life I ve believed their story that my parents were killed by a dragon. Recently I found out the truth that I was kidnapped by the Huntsclan - to be specific, a nurse and the Huntsmaster himself - as newborn because the nurse was plant by the Huntsclan. She saw my birthmark. That birthmark cost me a loving family with my parents and twin sister. Rose says How did you obtain this information? Batman asks.  
You might find my explanation hard to swallow, Rose says. Try me, Batman says. We do believe in aliens and such, so pretty much nothing would shock us, Robin says. I found out using a dream charm to return a magic creature to our mythology teacher s Dream Room in his subconscious, Rose tells him.  
Laushi, do you know what she s talking about? The Dark Knight asks. Indeed I do, Bruce. Dream charms were first created on Atlantis before the Time of Christ just before the fall of the Greek Empire. After the fall, they were scattered among the leaders of the different types of magic beings in hopes of elevating the suffering of both magic and mundane beings. It is said only those of magic blood can unlock their true potential. Two were lost before the turn of the last century. One Belong to the Leader of NECKOs and one Belonging to The Changeling community. Sadly, the changelings died out not long after that. They were victims of the Huntsclan, of course, G finishes. Rose, how do you use the charm? Nightwing asks. I gave Jake one and we use it to communicate in dreams. Now I know it can be used for more. Boss, I just read something you should hear, Batgirl says. Birth name: Shelia Cartwright Born: about 1997 Birthplace: Melbourne, Australia Recruit number: 112 Code name: Dingo Liberated from: her Birthparents by planted baby sitter in the spring of 98. Oct 2003: Recruit shows great promise physically. Quick reflexes. Strong for her age, but has yet to show killer instinct. Has sibling. Born Katrina. Code name: Bobcat. Based In New Zealand. Must keep separated.  
April 2011: recruit is eligible for breeding Program. In good health. Will produce fine warriors. Maybe this will curb her rebellious streak. Currently recruit is in her second trimester but doubts have been raised about fetus bloodline. May have to sacrifice both. Monsters! Donna rages, nearly leaving a hole in the plaster. Forget about trials; I can just put holes in them and save everyone trouble. They take children from their parents; kill their own, and breed children. Sounds familiar, Dick says in outrage. I m as angry as you are but we need to get information about these people so we need to continue. Here s another One, Beth says. Show us! Batman Birth name: Alison White Born: February 12 1995 Birth place: Trenton, New Jersey; US Recruit number: 05 Code Name: Lioness Liberated from: Cook Children s Hospital after Minor Surgery {tonsillectomy}; June 27, 1999 August 12th 1999: Parents continue to ask too many questions. They have to be taken care of.  
August 19th: had a couple of eager apprentices arrange accident. October 1, 1999: Finally, the recruit seems to have accepted us as her new family unit. Her true reeducation can begin. February 12th, 2011: Recruit begins fertility rites. March 22: First attempt at insemination results in miscarriage. May 1, 2011: After many tries, Recruit is carrying Fetus of a high commander. May 20, Recruit is hiding something. Keeps under strict control. Rose, do you know any of these girls? Batman asks. Yes. All three of them. I know Ally from New York; Shelia and Kit from the Academy in the outback. They re all working for an end to the clan with me, Rose says. Did you know they were Pregnant? Donna asks.  
Yes, Kit is pregnant too, that just increases their desire to be free and raise their babies in safety and love. Do you know what happens when a girl gives birth in the breeding program? Rose asks What do they do? Wally asks, doubting if he wants to know the answer.  
From almost the moment the baby s born, he or she is handed off to a married senior Huntsman, his wife, and an approved nanny to rear until they go to the academy. The only children a huntsgirl is allowed to keep are the ones she bares for her arranged Husband. Arranged marriage? Roy asks, voice trembling.  
Yes. Children unlucky enough to be born or given to hunts leaders were pledged in marriage to other hunts leaders at least twice their age when they were nine on Valentine s day, This is known as Ophelia's day, the Supposed Birthday of the daughter of the hunts founder; the first huntsgirl. Roses says You don t want to know what happens on St. George Day, known as Christmas to most normal people. The supposed saint, who was the hunts founder, Roseadds Figures they d pervert Christmas, Tim says. Do I want to know if you re pledged? Jake asks. I am, unfortunately; but I d rather be pledged to you. I m pledged to a piece of trash named Fredrick Jeager. She shows them a wooden looking ring with a skull. Did he try something? Jake asks.  
Many many times. The first time when I was maybe eight, She says, looking down at her stomach. She feels like she s going to be sick. Do you know what killed Rochelle yet? Dick asks.  
Yes. Ro and I planned to meet there that day but they sent me on a wild goose chase to fetch a magic object he already had. I know her body was found there, Rose says.  
Batman pulls out a copy of the coroner s report he procured and reads: Jane Doe. Age: approximately 14. Height: 5feet. Weight: 120 pounds. Body condition: slightly malnourished. Bruised all over the torso. He skips comments on various organs and goes on to the cause of death. Blood loss; internal burns; Manner of Death: Probable homicide. The only good news is she wasn t pregnant. He says The manner of death matches them, Rose says. Her crime in their eyes was protecting a young dragon, Hayley, She says wistfully. Jake nods sadly and looks at his sister. Do you know her name? Batman asks. Only her first name for sure. Rochelle. All of the New York based recruits have the name Rhodes. We re only given a separate last name after they ve make a kill. Rose says.  
Found her file, Boss, Tim says. It says she was born to two hunts recruits in October 1997. Her parents names were Julia Rhodes and Anthony Hunter. It says they died in 2002 and 2004. Died valiantly in battle . It also says a couple of weeks ago two recruits, 72 and 74, saw her protecting a Filthy dragon. Sorry, Hayley, that s what the file said.

Jake s cell tells him he has two text messages marked urgent Sorry got to take this, they re urgent. They both know what s going on here and wouldn t message me unless it was urgent, Jake says. A few minutes Jake returns looking ashen. The messages were from The Australian Dragon Fred Nerk and The New Zealand dragon Justin Carpenter. Their girlfriends are missing. Guess what their names are, he adds.  
Shelia and Kit? ROSE asks Yes; and they re both pregnant. How do they know they re missing? Wally asks They kidnapped , them and hid them somewhere only they knew about, Jake says. Is it possible that the babies might be dragons and not of hunts blood? Batman asks.  
I don t know one way or another if they re fathers. We never talked about their romantic lives, unlike lots of guys. I didn t know they had girlfriends, much less huntsgirls, until a few months ago. Jake says They obviously knew the girls were in danger, Batman says. He goes to the League communicator and says, Oracle, see who can travel to Australia and New Zealand, ASAP. Two pregnant girls lives are in danger! Will do, boss, a disembodied female voice says. Who or what is Oracle? Trixie asks. Oracle is the code name of a woman who helps us with Computer research, Nightwing tells her. She s my Mom, Beth lets slip.  
Yes, she is my wife and her mom. I saw what looks to be a diary, Donna says.  
Rose looks at it and confirms its owner. Yes, it s the Hunts master s journal. It looks like he started it just before he took over the clan in February of 93, she says Batman reads out loud: November 13, 1996. A Recruit called Nightshade abandoned her post, the Northern European Academy, in the dead of Night. If she survives the harsh weather and returns, she ll wish she had frozen to death in the forest. Any other references to this Nightshade? Superman asks. Yes, The Dark Knight says. November 29, 1996. An eye witness says Nightshade was not alone when she left. She was with a male her own age. adultery can be added to the charges she faces when she s found. She was to marry a top field commander the next full moon. The commander says he wants Heather Brown Returned; preferably alive November 30, 1996. Nightshade will face death when she is found, as will the dragon she fled with; according to our ancient law, no matter what her betrothed wishes. A recruit who fought him confirms the boy she betrayed us to run away with is the son Of the Norris Dragon. I doubt the commander will want her anymore since she has most likely committed Bestiality with the filthy dragon.  
The next mention of her is on January 9th of 1998, Batman says, scanning the pages. One of our nurses at New Haven Maternity Hospital sent word that she has found the fugitive Heather Brown and she's about to give birth in her very hospital. I am leading a small squad of hunts warriors to access the situation. If we can t take back the fugitive it s hoped that her child is marked therefore OUR property! This angers everyone in the room, especially the parents. Batman shows the last entry to his team but not to Rose.  
January 10, 1998. She gave birth to healthy identical twin females. Unfortunately, only one was of use to us, the second born. She had the mark on her palm. We could have taken both and killed the other, but time was of the essence. Maybe someday, she will grow up to kill her dragon sire and dragon twin. It s so delicious knowing we can use one of their own to wipe out their unholy species. This will be the runaway s punishment not knowing the fate of child until it s too late 


	4. Chapter 4

Innocent Blood: Chapter 4

By Marcie Ann Gore

Rated PG13 to R

Standard disclaimer applies; I don't own anything but Beth, other original characters, and the story.

"But whosoever shall offend one of these little ones that believe in me, it was better for him that a millstone was hanged about his neck, and that he were drowned in the depth of the sea." -Matthew 18:6.

The Dark knight asks, "Do you have any idea if your mother or father was in the Huntsclan or if the mark was random occurrence that they discovered by chance?"

"I don't know. At first, I was led to believe they were both born to the clan, but knowing I was kidnapped practically from the womb, I wonder now. I know other kids were taken from their families. That makes me wonder even more.  
"We will get to the bottom of the mystery of your parentage, but we have to solve these murders first and take down the whole evil organization," Batman says.

"I agree," Rose replies. "Are Green Arrow and Black Canary available to go to New Zealand and Australia to search for two missing pregnant Huntsgirls?"

"Yes, along with Speedy and the Birds of Prey," Oracle says.

"I sent a 'friend' to investigate a murder in the UK," Batman says.

"You know about the murder in England?" Laushi asks.

"Yes. After we hung up I started looking for patterns in murders around the globe. There have been similar murders on six of the seven continents over the last six months. All but three have been females between the ages of 13 and 19.

The rest have been males in roughly the same age range," The Dark Knight explains.

"This is much worse than we feared," Lau shi says.

"Yes. They seem to be 'cleaning house'; what could've prompted this?" Bruce wonders.

"Could they have discovered the prophecy you told me about," Batman asks.

"Possibly, but they most likely noticed the rebellion on their own."

"Prophecy?" Jake asks.

"Yes. One from The Middle Ages that was seen by the great-great-great Grandmother of Kara and Sara. She had a position as the official oracle of the council in the 1300s her name was Elisabeth," Laushi says.

"The prophecy says a group of Huntsmaids of mixed blood shall find true love and their true selves. Together they shall put an end to the hated ones. Their leader shall have hair of gold and piercing blue eyes. She shall love the new dragon. Their eternal love shall change the world for those with _magic _and the mundane. True heroes from the mundane world shall aide then in their task," G says.

"That's pretty specific," Roy says.

"Yet, every time a young dragon fell in love with a Huntsgirl, that dragon would think his paramour would be the one we have been waiting for. The physical description of the leader was only recently rediscovered. "As well as the last part,"

Jake Whispers, "That Sounds like Rose."

"If only we knew if Rose has mixed blood; that is, magic blood and mundane," G says.  
"How often have dragons gotten involved with Hunts members?" Nightwing asks.  
"A handful of members over the centuries," G says with a smile. "Remarkably, most instances of this have been true love," G says. It seems G has been hiding something.

"I wonder if my parents were that kind of couple," Rose asks.

"It is possible" G says

"If I told the Council how I feel about Rose, would I be thrown out of the order?" Jake asks.

"Who says they don't already know?" G says.

"Where's Uncle Wally?" Beth asks

"Uncle Wally went to look for evidence," Dick tells his daughter. Right after this, there is a gust of wind and Wally appears in the room.  
"Found a pregnant girl with a mark next to a cave in a camping area in upstate New York," Wally says, at top-speed as usual. "She was beaten up."  
"Where is she now?" Batman asks.

"Roosevelt," Wally says, finally calming down "The Nurse said she could be interviewed. She's awake and lucid."

"This is where one of you kids can help. One of you can interview her; a child might put her at ease," The Dark Knight says. The kids discuss it.

"Beth needs the field experience," Robert says.

"Lian's older," Iris says.

"Neither of them have powers," Her Twin says.  
"You don't need superpowers to interview someone," Lian says.

"Whoever you chose will go with an adult," Dona reminds them.  
"I think Beth's the friendliest of us," Lian says.

"She's also faced down evil before," Iris says. They all finally agree it should Beth's turn.

"It's a good thing I packed my training costume," Beth says.  
"I'm going with you," Selena says stating a fact. There's no room for argument.

"YES, Sensei," Beth says with a smile, bowing.

She goes to a room to dress. She comes back a few minutes later in a black leather suit. It's similar to Catwoman, but nowhere near as tight, and a cowl with a chestnut-brown ponytail hanging out from it, reminiscent of her mother's times as Batgirl. She has a pair of long black boots and black gloves with spaces for claws similar to her comb to be activated if necessary. "I've arranged for a psychiatrist to witness the interview. Hayley, would you go with them as a slow way of introducing the girl to the truth of the Magic world?" Batman asks.  
"I'll go in human form," Hayley says.

"Yes, then change in the room if she seems strong enough handle it," He says.

"YES Sir," both girls say and join Selena for the trip the hospital.

A while later they arrive at the hospital. A woman from the Hospital's Social Services department greets them. She's tall with red hair and green eyes in a pale pink business wear.

"My name is Dr. Chase. I'll be monitoring the interview as the Jane Doe's advocate. She isn't a complete unknown anymore. She told me her name was Emily not long after she woke up .She appears to be 5 ½ months pregnant from the ultrasound but doesn't appear to be that far along, just looking at her," Dr. Chase says. "The baby seems to be developing well but is small."

"How old is Emily?" Selena asks.  
"She's 16 from what we can tell; bone scans show her bones have fused, which means she's stopped growing. Dr. Carver, The ER doctor who first treated her, says my college Dr. Mills tried to treat her but she seems scared of males touching her. "

"We looked for the signs of sexual assault, but there were none to be seen by the time we got to her," Dr. Carver says. "But that doesn't mean she wasn't attacked. Just the physical signs have been washed away and/or healed. Her mental state seems to point to abuse besides the physical wounds that lead to her being hospitalized."

"First, we need to get security badges for you both. I recognize you as Catwoman, former cat burglar and associate to Batman," She says. "But who's this young lady who looks like a cross between you and the Batgirl I grew up knowing?" Dr. Chase asks.  
"This is my sidekick, Miss Kitty." She gives Beth a look that says "I'll explain calling you my sidekick later." Miss Kitty Just nods and follows the women.

She leads them through several check points to a secure room with armed police officers at the door. "Bruce Wayne paid for the extra security for some reason," Dr. Chase tells them

Dr Chase knocks on the door. "Emily, May I see you? I brought visitors," she asks. "They may look A bit odd to you, but I assure you they're here to help you," Dr. Chase says. Emily nods ok. Dr. Chase gestures that's it's ok for the three to enter.

They're greeted with the sight of a fragile girl who looks painfully thin compared to her pregnant belly. Her light brown hair lies lifeless on the hospital pillow. The young girl's brown eyes are look tired and red. They portray no excitement about the new life growing in her. The only movements the girl makes are to occasionally place an oxygen mask over her mouth. A nurse comes to look at the print out from the fetal monitor attached to her. There's an IV in her arm.

"I have pneumonia, among other things," Emily finally says.  
"You're Emily?" Selena asks  
"Yes ma'am," she says nervously, "Emily Rhodes, for lack of another name."  
"I'm Catwoman," Selena says. "This is my friend Miss Kitty."

"She's so cute; she's just a kitten," Emily says with a smile. Beth blushes  
"She must think you're cat people," Hayley whispers. "You can play along or not, but she seems comfortable with the idea"  
"What are you, a dragon?" Emily asks Hayley  
"Yes, little sister and second to The American Dragon," Haley says. "You want to see my dragon form?"

"If you don't mind. I'm really comfortable with dragons; my baby's father is the Greek dragon; probably why they sent that man to kill me. I ran from the L. A. Base as it was my turn to be intimated with "Prize" baby batter. They did a pregnancy test just before. I ran before they could get the results.

Hayley dragons up.

"How cute," Emily says.

Hayley grins of course.

"I knew I was pregnant already with Franco's Baby," she says. "I managed to stay one step ahead of their death squad with help from my friends; some other Runaways, some sympatric rebels. I was hoping to hop a boat to Athens to be with Franco. I was going back to the abandoned building I share with other runaways after a day selling Jewelry we all make for money when a guy hit me with a fighting stick of some kind. He seemed to be targeting my most personal spots, including my Baby. I managed to remove his mask and saw he looked Chinese. I saw his hands, no mark. I figured he was an outsider they hired for the job. Just before I Went out, he said his name was David Cain, and said something about the shame of me, a daughter betraying her family. He probably only said his name because he thought he'd struck a fatal blow."


End file.
